Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam
The Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam was a party on Club Penguin. It started on August 22, 2013 and ended on September 4, 2013. It was a combination of three different parties; the Summer Party, Water Party, and a Music Jam. The party was based on the Disney Channel original movie Teen Beach Movie. Free Items Announcements Spike Hike confirmed this party in a tweet on May 29, 2013. Spike Hike wrote: Spike Hike made another announcement for the party on June 20, 2013. He tweeted: Polo Field made another announcement about the party with a video. His post said Polo Field then posted the official name of the party on the blog, along with a special video by Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit. His post said Trivia *This was the first combination of three parties in Club Penguin. *Many penguins thought this party was going to be held in July, but the Star Wars Takeover took its place. *It sponsored the new Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie, because Hallie, the person who hosts Disney's Game On, was found in a photo on Twitter with Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit who are in the film, in front of a Club Penguin background of waves and a palm tree. **Also, in the sneak peek of the Beach, it shows a gas station, which could be a reference to the bikers in the movie. **In addition to this, an ad for the party had a URL with the name "Teen Beach" included in it.http://goo.gl/SIbNpK *This was the last sponsored party of 2013, as Spike Hike confirmed on Twitter that the rest of the parties of 2013 would be original. *The three special emotes for the party were a beach ball, a surfboard and a flower. *The door in the School that leads to the Stadium was closed because it turned into a Water Park, which marks the first time that the School was decorated. *The party was originally planned to end to September 3, but was extended an extra day. *The Cove's design was kept after the party. *Cadence received a new background and shirt to wear during the party. *In "The Spoiler Alert awards", it was voted the best party of 2013. Glitches *At first, when you would go in the Big Momma's Backstage or buy something in the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Catalog, you would receive a note just like in the Star Wars Takeover. However, this was fixed on August 24, 2013. This only happened to non-members. *In The Stage, there is the music for The Haunting of the Viking Opera,The Vikings That Time Forgot and My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story despite the play being Ruby and the Ruby. *There was a glitch where you could go onto the Mascot stage at Big Momma's Backstage. To get there you would have to click to the left in Big Momma's before you enter the Backstage to get on the Mascot Stage. Features Activities Everyone can: *Collect cool beach items *Surf epic waves *Rock out with friends Members can: *Go backstage at Big Momma’s with a chance to meet movie-inspired characters McKenzie and Brady *Dress up in Teen Beach Movie costumes *Collect exclusive beach items *Ride a motorbike *Deck out your igloo in beach styles Character Biographies Brady is a happy-go-lucky surfer dude who’s always dreamed of being in “Wet Side Story.” He’s totally pumped about performing at Big Momma’s in Club Penguin. Smart and confident McKenzie loves surfing and hanging out with Brady. She’s excited about meeting Club Penguin members at Big Momma’s Backstage. Party Rooms *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage Characters *McKenzie *Brady *Cadence Surfers *McKenzie *Brady *Tanner *Seacat *Giggles *Cadence Bikers *Cheechee *Lela *Butchy Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Confirm Tweet for Summer Music Jam.png|Spike Hike confirming the party. Spike Hike Waiting For Party.png|Spike Hike telling everyone to wait for the party. GameOnTBM.jpg|Hallie, Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit on a Game On for the party. TeenBeachMovie.jpg|Another picture of Hallie, Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit on a Game On. NOEEEES.png TBM Cast with Cutouts.jpg Characters Surfers Brady 2.png|Brady Mack 2.png|McKenzie Le.png|Tanner BRrTfPYCQAAWQwX.png|Seacat Giggles CP.png|Giggles Cadence TBM.png|Cadence Bikers Leila.png|Lela Chee_Chee_Club_Penguin.png|Cheechee Proxy-10.jpg.png|Butchy Screens Homepages TeenBeachPartyHomepage.png|The first homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage2.png|The second homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3.png|A part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-1.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-2.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-3.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage4.png|The fourth homepage graphic for the party. Login Screens 0730-Teen-Beach-Homepage-Teaser-1_4-1375322503.jpg|The first login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 2.png|The second login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3.png|A part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-1.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-2.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-3.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 4.png|The fourth login screen for the party. Rooms TBMSJBeach.png|Beach BigMomma's.png|Big Momma's Momma's Backstage.png|Big Momma's Backstage TBMSJCove.png|Cove TBM_Summer_Jam_Dock.png|Dock TBM_Summer_Jam_Epic_Wave.png|Epic Wave TBMSJForest.png|Forest TBMSJRoad.png|Highway TBMSJPlaza.png|Plaza TBM Summer Jam Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts TBMSJStadium.png|Stadium TBMSJTown.png|Town TBM school.PNG|School TBMSJHiddenLake.png|Hidden Lake Cadence Spotted Meeting_Cadence_in_Summer_Jam.png|Meeting Cadence in Summer Jam Meeting_Cadence_2.png|Meeting Cadence in Server Boreal =cADENCE mEET.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Cadence Meet 2.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, again Cadence Meet 3.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, again Cadence Meet 4.PNG|Cadence spotted at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, again Cadence_meetup.JPG|Cadence spotted on Al agua pato Screen Shot 2013-08-22 at 15.18.42.png|Cadence spotted at Bru Brancho Meeting_Cadence_3.png Meeting_Cadence_4.png|Cadence spotted at Summer Jam Meeting_Cadence_5.png Meeting_Cadence_6.png|Cadence Surfing Meeting_Cadence_7.png Meeting_Cadence_8.png Meeting_Cadence_9.png|Meeting Cadence in Summer Jam Meeting_Cadence_10.png|Meeting Cadence in Summer Jam again Meeting_Cadence_11.png|Meeting Cadence in Summer Jam again Cadence in Big Surf.png|Cadence on server Big Surf Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.06.34.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.02.29.png Brady Spotted Picture 29.png|Brady and McKenzie spotted. Brady_spotted.png|Brady on server Big Snow at Big Momma's. McKenzie Spotted Picture 31.png|Mckenzie on server Antarctic. ´mckenzie.png|Mckenzie on server Big Snow at Big Momma's. Gonzas14 Mckenzie.png|Mckenzie in backstage. Mckenzie Spotting.jpg|Mckenzie outside Big Momma's Other CP TBM FACEBOOK AVATAR.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook icon for the party. TBM Promo.jpg TeenBeachLogoffScreen2.jpg Screen shot 2013-08-22 at 6.png|The glitch when you are on the mascot stage. MapSummerJam.png|The map during the party Emotions Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Beach Ball.png|Beach Ball emote Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Surfboard.png|Surfboard emote Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Flower.png|Flower emote Videos Club Penguin - August Party Sneak Peek Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Announcement Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam - Official Trailer Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie - Exclusive Interview with the Cast! Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam - Sneak Peek Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Game On Commercial Let's Hit The Beach in Brighton! - Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Tour Guide Description See also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Summer Parties *Water Party *Music Jam (Disambiguation) *Sponsored Parties SWF Homepage *Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Homepage Log-in Screens *Teaser 1 *Teaser 2 *Membership Rooms *Beach *Cove *Dock *Forest *Plaza *Snow Forts *Town *Water Park/Stadium Party Rooms *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage *Epic Wave *Highway Music *Beach *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage *Cove, Snow Forts *Dock *Epic Wave *Forest *Highway *Plaza *Stadium *Town External links *Teen Beach Movie Wiki Sources and References Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Teen Beach Movie Category:August Parties